Various types of cosmetic compositions have been used in the prior art as massaging aids. Some compositions contain certain plant extracts as disclosed in Patent Publication No. JP 2004315435A2, with active ingredients including ginseng, ginkgo, hawthorn, tea extracts, and the like for effective massage without damaging the skin. Some compositions contain various essential oils as disclosed in Patent Publication No. JP 2003327992A2, with an essential oil consisting of hydrophilic polymer to reduce swelling in the body without carrying out a massage. Patent Publication No. JP 2005306872A2 discloses an oil-in-water-type emulsion topical composition having a water phase component, an oil component, polyol, monostearin acid polyethylene glycol, and glyceryl stearate/polyethylene glycol stearate as surface active agents.
In another prior art composition as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,680, Patent Application No. JP 61-204111, and Patent Application No. JP 06-100411, zeolite is added to promote blood circulation and to offer comfort, i.e., a warming sensation due to the heat of hydration of zeolite. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0185023 discloses massaging compositions employing treated zeolite, e.g., encapsulated zeolite, as heat-generating agents.
Some topical compositions of the prior art often leave a greasy, sticky, or messy residue on the recipient of the massage from the active massaging component, e.g. essential oils, etc., which sometimes make it difficult for the masseur to do his/her job. Further, after a massaging session, the essential oils/gel residue from the topical composition can feel sticky and uncomfortable and can sometimes stain or soil the clothes of the wearer after he or she receives a massage.
Boron nitride is a ceramic material with unique properties including high lubricity, high thermal conductivity, low wear, and low thermal expansion. It has been used in a wide variety of applications, as an ingredient in industrial applications ranging from thermal spray coatings, thermal management greases, metallization boats, etc., to “high-tech” applications such as neutron detectors in homeland security systems. In cosmetic applications, boron nitride has been used in lipsticks, foundations, and face powders, where softness, lubricity, and opacity properties are desired. It has also been disclosed for topical applications, as in European Patent Publication No. EP 1055422, in a cosmetic or dermatological formulation including iron-titanium mixed oxide particles to improve the skin feel and protect the skin from the effects of sunlight.
There is still a need for improved topical compositions, e.g., massaging aid compositions. Applicants have found that boron nitride, with its unique lubricity and thermal conductivity properties, can be used in topical applications such as massaging that can easily be spread onto wide areas of the skin in massaging applications, leaving a pleasant cooling sensation on the skin of some of the wearers. In one embodiment, the massaging composition leaves a dry layer which may or may not be visible, comprising a very fine powder which facilitates the massaging of the skin by the masseur. In one embodiment, the topical composition leaves little, if any, residue on clothing of the recipient of a massaging session.